A conventional clutch, such as the one provided in most cars, includes a clutch disc or plate secured at the end of the transmission shaft for selective engagement with the flywheel, which is driven by the crankshaft. The clutch plate is selectively operated by an actuating mechanism which may include a pressure plate biased onto the clutch plate by springs and disengaged thereon by a thrust pad operating on the pressure plate via levers and a clutch cover. Of course, other clutch assemblies are known in the art. However, clutch assemblies from the prior art allow only the selective coupling of two predetermined shafts.